


when she walks in (i am loved)

by summersnowz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Class Differences, Class Issues, F/M, Family Issues, Idiots in Love, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Catelyn Friendly, POV Arya Stark, POV Gendry Waters, Past Tense, Romance, but she is. classist, kinda? its not not linear but its not linear, no beta we die like men, robb is similar, shes a complex character who just wants the best for her kids, they do be in love tho, warning: there's a lot of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersnowz/pseuds/summersnowz
Summary: He had been behind the bar covering a shift for Jeyne – a fact in which he had never been more thankful for – when she had walked in. It was in that moment that Gendry knew, the bar could catch on fire, a glass could smash on his foot or a drunken man could piss on him and he wouldn’t for a second take his eyes off the rain riddled girl standing in the doorway.orThe story of Arya Stark and Gendry Waters so far - as told by a sullen, bull-headed boy and a wilful wolfish girl
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 51
Kudos: 173





	1. i am loved

i

Gendry Waters met Arya Stark when he was 19 years old. It was at The Crossroads Bar (one of the ‘nicer’ bars in Fleabottom) on a grisly Tuesday night, rain pouring from the sky. There weren’t many people in that night, mostly regulars and a few high schoolers hanging out, knowing they won’t get carded.

He had been behind the bar covering a shift for Jeyne – a fact in which he had never been more thankful for – when she had walked in. It was in that moment that Gendry knew, the bar could catch on fire, a glass could smash on his foot or a drunken man could piss on him and he wouldn’t for a second take his eyes off the rain riddled girl standing in the doorway.

She was small, so small that if he were to stand in front of her, Gendry would wager she’d have to crane her neck to see him. When she had sat on the stool in front of him, her legs had swung wildly underneath with an equally wild grin making way onto her face. Perhaps he would have made a joke or a witty remark even but his brain was too busy re-booting itself in the face of the drenched angel sat with her chin in her hands and a glint in her eyes.

“Uh-hello?” Her voice had shocked him out of his stupor, a small laugh making way through her words. “Sorry,” he got – grunted – out “what can I get you?’ Her eyes, wide and grey like the clouds outside sparkled with amusement, “I’ll have whatever you’ve got on tap, please, and uh- maybe a towel?” A huff of laughter escaped her and all Gendry could do was nod, before turning his attention to her requests.

It had, admittedly, freaked the fuck out of him when he had first met her. He felt entranced, enthralled by this girl he had just met and the feeling was completely, utterly foreign to him. Sure, there had been girls in the past but none of them had drew them in like she had. It was as if he had lost his soul long ago, simply making do with the emptiness inside him, the loneliness encompassing him and meeting her – his stormy, rain soaked angel – it was as if she held his lost soul in her small, small hands.

Of course, he didn’t tell her that. In the moment he didn’t have the words or the knowledge of what he was experiencing and really, he had just met her. Even later in life, Gendry wasn’t a writer, or a poet and his words never truly come out correctly so he had just never said it. Never told her how he had known since the moment he had met her that she was it for him – how she would always be it for him.

Instead, he had placed the beer in front of her and handed over the towel once slung over his shoulder into her small hands. She murmured a thanks, taking an appreciative sip from her drink before wringing out her dark hair into the towel. Gendry had took the opportunity to study the girl more, immediately taking note of the pristine, platform doc martins and the designer coat engulfing her. _The fuck is she doing here,_ he had thought.

With a raised eyebrow Gendry placed his elbows on the bar top, smiling inwardly when her eyes lingered on his bare forearms. "What's a girl like you doin' round these parts?" Her eyes had snapped to his instantly, a crease between her brows and Gendry had never wanted to grab his sketchbook more than then. "What do you mean by that?" His - his? - the angel girls' voice was cold and hard as steel as she leaned forward, the scent of rain clinging to her. "Just that you're clearly not from round 'ere is all," he chuckled, an odd sound coming from him "wonderin' what business a rich girl has in Fleabottom."

The glare she had thrown his way would be enough to make any man shake in his boots yet all Gendry could do was chuckle, again. "What? Sorry Miss, but you're not exactly inconspicuous." He pointed a stare towards her coat and then her shoes which earned a sigh and another, albeit half-hearted, glare.

"Do not call me Miss." She replied, a huff coming from her before she laughed slightly, mirth in her eyes. Gendry had a teasing smile tugging at his usually sullen face, "Apologies, Miss." Angel girl gasped as her mouth fell open in mock anger and indignation before a giggle slipped out anyway. "What should I call you then?" Gendry had only one conversation with the girl (his angel girl) yet he had never felt more alive.

"Arry," She had replied, "Arry Fell." He had nodded, a grin making his way onto his face, "What about you then?" A wild smile was on Arrys face as she raked her eyes up and down his frame, resting on the tattoos littering his forearms. "Gendry, Gendry Waters. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Arry."

She didn't comment on his use of 'Miss,' instead she took a sip out of her beer, while keeping their eyes connected as a spark of electricity howled down his spine. "Pleasures all mine, Mr Waters."

ii

Gendrys mother died when he was 7. He doesn't remember much of her, as she was before, just a flicker bright blonde hair and hands smoothing over his dark locks, a soft tune dipping from her lips as she sung him to sleep. The feeling of home died with her.

In the aftermath - _a dark skinned lady in a pencil skirt, a sympathetic look in her eyes, 'honey, we will find you a forever home."_ \- he had been moved about from foster family to foster family. Nobody wanted an angry, sullen boy to take up a seat at their table or a place in their photos. Then there were families who were using him for all the money they could get - " _you don't give us the money boy you don't get fucking fed!"_ \- or those who desperately wanted a child who would call them 'mother/father.'

He had gotten into his first fight when he was 13. Gendry was bigger than the boys in his year, stronger too and much more bullheaded - _"my beautiful bull-headed boy, what will we do with you!"_ _Her voice was frail yet her eyes gleamed with love_ \- than all of them combined. The boy - a massive, violent kid called 'Biter' - spouted off about Gendrys mother, called her a 'cheap whore' who deserved to die.

It had taken four teachers to get him off Biter. The only words that escaped from his mouth were crimson and metallic. He never recovered from the broken jaw or head injury. He didn't come back. The police didn't care. Nobody looked at Gendry again.

That, truly, was the day people started calling him 'The Bull.' Kids used to whisper it as he walked past and later, he adopted it as his fighting name. It became his armour, his sword, his shield. Gendry was a broken, sullen boy. 'The Bull' was an angry, vengeful survivor. He didn't know which one he preferred.

iii

The first fight Arry went to was, in Gendrys unbiased opinion, his best performance yet. It was nearing New Years Eve, meaning she had been begging him to go for 4 months now. Yet, it was only 2 weeks before when she had looked up at him with her wide, stormy eyes and lips pulled into a frown and asked him, her voice soft and breath like, "Please let me see you fight."

It had startled him, whenever she had asked before she usually demanded it before going on a long rant about how she wouldn't break and she would be just fine and "Just let me fucking watch it you prick!" So that time, with her pleading eyes, furrowed brow and delicate voice he had said yes. Then when her frown turned into a smug smile, he knew he had been played and yet, he didn't seem to mind.

He had tried to warn her before, of course, that what she would see would likely be pretty jarring - "Especially for someone of your social standing, Miss." "I will stab you, Gen, don't test me" - considering it was underground fighting and there were no rules except one: don't kill your opponent.

She had just looked at him for a long time before she leant up onto her tiptoes and cupped his face in her small hands. His heart stuttered and his breath caught, she had a freckle under her eye. "Gendry," their eyes met "you won't scare me away. You're my best friend, nothing can tear us apart, you know that." She smiled, soft and small as he let out a shakily exhale and nodded his head. "Good, now go make the popcorn and I'll get the movie ready."

The fight was 'The Bull' vs 'The Tiger' - "Why do you both have animal names? Is this some secret furry club I don't know about?" "Shut up, Arry." - one of the most anticipated fights the brotherhood had put on since _The Lightning Lord Versus The Dog - Get Your Tickets Now!_

(Many people had speculated that 'The Dogs' true identity was Sandor Clegane, bodyguard to President Baratheons kid, but Gendry knew better; rich people, no matter how bad, don't fight in Fleabottom)

An abandoned warehouse in Gin Alley - part of a scheme to gentrify the area, which Gendry could have told them would have failed from the start - served as the base for the brotherhood and their fights. The floor was worn concrete, sticky with ale, sick and blood, with 900 people packed in behind the metal bars of the ring. Yelling and clamouring atop each other, spilling beer over their shoes and placing bets, the brotherhood was in for a lucky night, regardless of who would have won.

Arrys eyes were wide as he led her through the back way, her small hand clutched in his (Gendrys heart may have stopped, he couldn't remember) and her lips pulled into a savage grin. When they had reached the bar, Anguy greeted them with a teasing, slightly surprised look on his face, his grin only widening at Gendrys scowl.

"Bull! Never told me you got a bird, ay! Pretty one, too, how'd ya manage that?" His voice was teasing as Arry hopped onto the stool, her legs swinging underneath. "Not my girl Archer." He had managed to grunt out, a frown on his face. "Not anyone's girl! Arry Fell, nice to meet ya!" They had shook hands with matching grins and Gendry knew it would be a mistake introducing the two.

"I'll see you after the fight, yeah?" She had nodded before reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Kick his ass Gen." He held on a moment, savouring her scent of rain and flowers before letting go, nodding to Anguy.

"So, Archer, be honest with me alright? I wont tell anyone what you say but I have to ask - is this actually a furry convention?"

The fight was a hard one. His nose had needed to be reset, blood covered his face, dripping from his mouth and his body was beaten and bruised (Gendry had never been more thankful to see Willow and her bandages.) Tiger had proved to be a fucking beast in the ring right from the start but when Gendry had seen Arry, screaming and jumping wildly he knew he had to win, knew he couldn't let his angel down.

(Tiger went home with 3 bruised ribs, a concussion, a sprained ankle, a shattered cheekbone and a broken nose)

"Gen! Gen! GENDRY!" Arrys small body crashed in to his, her feet dangling in the air. "Fucking hells! It was so fucking amazing, Gen, you were so fucking amazing!" She had grabbed his face with her small hands, smile falling slightly at the state of his face.

"Don't worry about it Arry, Willow patched me up good." His voice was hoarse, faltering when she combed her fingers through his hair. "Come back to mine?"

"Course, someone has to look after your stupid ass."

iv

Arry, Gendry knew, didn't have the best relationship with her mother.

He never had truly realised how bad it was until he came home one night from a late shift at the garage, arms stained with grease and ink, only to find Arry curled up on his couch, sniffling and scrubbing at her eyes.

"Arry?" Her head had whipped up, eyes red rimmed and puffy and Gendry could feel his heart breaking into pieces as she let out a small chocked sob. He rushed over to her, wrapped her up in his arms and stroked her hair as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

They had stayed like that until Arry lifted up to meet his eyes, leaning into him as his thumb brushed away stray tears. "Wanna talk about it?" A ragged breath escaped her before she leant her head on his chest, her words came out mushed and mumbled.

"My mum," she closed her eyes, "we- we had a big argument an-and there were so many people there and she ju-ju-just-" Her words had broken off into a sob, her small hands fisting his shirt, twisting the fabric beneath them. "It's okay love, take your time."

"We-we we're having a meal with so-some family friends and- and the conversation turned to dating and mum-mum was going on and on about Sansa and her boyfriend and-and she look-looked at me and b-both of them started talking about how- how-" Arrys breath had gotten ragged and heavy so he moved his hand to the small of her back, rubbing small circles to soothe her.

"They started talking about how I- I needed to find someone, soon because- because it-it might be harder in the future and Sansa - _fucking_ Sansa - said that - that it would be hard now."

His hand stopped.

"I-I asked her why and-and they were all laughing but it _wasn't funny_ and she said that with the way I act that no-no man could ever want me. They all laughed. They- they all fucking laughed and I got so angry I just left."

Anger brimmed in Gendrys veins, _how fucking dare they,_ he thought, _how fucking dare they say that this beautiful angel girl wasn't enough._ He had looked down at her, at her stormy eyes, flushed cheeks and small hands. Those hands that held his soul, that held more love than anybody knew.

"They're wrong Arry. They are so fucking wrong." Her grey eyes looked up at him, wide and doe-like, he held her face. "You are so fucking amazing Arry, everything about you. From the way you yell at the telly like they can actually hear you to whenever you _insist_ on dancing outside during a storm because _the vibe, Gendry, the vibe_." She giggled. "Loving you is inevitable and it's a godsdamn privilege to be loved by you. You're enough Arry, and you're so much fucking more than that."

"You really think that?"

"I know it."

v

The day he knew he was in love with Arya Stark was a Friday in January, 5 months after they had first met.

They were at The Crossroads again, Gendry behind the bar and Arry swinging her legs on the stool. He was busy that day - the bar was packed with everybody from Flea bottom it seemed - yet Arry was content chatting with Willow, sipping from her beer periodically. She had never looked more beautiful, he had realised.

In a dimly lit bar, her hand resting on a sticky counter top, tears streaming out of her eyes with her head thrown back in laughter - she truly looked like an angel. More than that, though, it was at that very moment every day he had spent with Arry flashed by. Every movie night at his apartment and every time he caught her dancing in the kitchen, reeling him in with her. Every time he would sit at the front row of one of her dance competitions and every night of YiTi takeaway and football.

His angel. With her small hands cradling his soul.

_Fuck._

vi

The first fight they ever had was the last fight they ever had.

It took place on a Sunday evening, sometime in February. He had been at war with himself for weeks on end, finally accumulating in the overwhelming need to tell Arry how he felt. How every time he saw her he wanted to kiss her, wanted to hold her small body against his and feel her legs wrap around his waist.

He had been greeted by the sight of Doc Martins in the hall and the sound of Arry yelling at the TV. _Probably watching The Chase again_ , he grinned, she got so fucking worked up during that show.

"Gendry! Look at this absolute fucking idiot! He took the minus offer, the minus offer! Gods if I were his teammates I'd boot him everywhere. He didn't even know Visenya's dragon!" He dropped onto the couch, Arry immediately curling into him. "The minus offer," she mumbled, "who the fuck takes the minus offer?"

Gendry turned his head into her hair and exhaled heavily. "You okay Gen?" _Gods, she's so beautiful_. "I-uh yeah? No- no actually I - I need to tell you something."

Arry sat up fully, all her attention on him before she gave him a small nod to continue. "Listen Arry, I need to tell you something and- and you don't have to say it back but I just," he sighed, "I _need_ you to know."

"Gendry, what - "

"I don't know much Arry. You tell me all the time that I'm a stupid, stubborn ass and you're right, you're right. Because I don't know much but I know - I know that you're beautiful and I want to be your family. I want to be with you and nothing- nothing would be better than that."

He hadn't realised he closed his eyes until they had shot open at the sound of sniffling. His angels eyes were wide with unshed tears, one slipping out as theirs connected, the tip of her nose red and her lip quivering.

"Arry." Her crying became more pained, a small noise escaped her. "Did - did I say something wrong? I'm sorry I didn't want to ruin what we have but I couldn't say nothing and I'll forget about it I swear, I don't want to lose you." She let out a sob. "Arry - "

"That's not my name."

"What?"

"Arry, thats not - it's - my _name_ isn't Arry." Her small hands were shaking as she wiped away her tears, more replacing them as she looked up at Gendrys stunned face. "What do you _mean_ that isn't your name?" Gendrys voice grew in volume, an undercurrent of anger. "What the fuck is it then!"

"Arya," She didn't meet his eyes, "Arya Stark."

"Arya Stark." He repeated dumbly "As in - as in Vice President Ned Starks 17 year old daughter?" His voice was low, a fresh wave of anger had surged through him as he stood up, his hands clenched.

When she had nodded, his heart had broken into pieces. His angel girl, his _Arry_ had lied to him. About everything.

"Get out."

Arry- _Arya's_ head had whipped up, her head all ready shaking "No, _no_ I won't leave. We - we need to talk" Her voice cracked on the last word, yet her stare had been resolute and determined, her hand reached out for his. "No," he snatched his hand away, "Get out _Arya_."

Her eyes had flashed with anger as she stood up "No! We need to fucking talk about this Gen! Properly."

"What's there to fuckin' talk about! You _lied_ to me Arry - fuck, _Arya_ \- you lied about everything! Your name, your life and _fuck_. What the fuck _wasn't_ a lie!" He roared at her, the bull rearing its ugly head.

"Don't you _fucking dare_ say that!" She shoved his chest, "I didn't want you to treat me differently and- and every time I was going to tell you I chickened out because I _knew_ you would react like this! And -"

"And what Arry? You didn't tell me because I would be fucking _mad_ that you _lied_ to me? Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I would have been mad Arry but I'm fucking livid now because you _knew_ \- _you knew_ you should have told me! And you _didn't!"_

"Yes! I didn't but if you would just godsdamn listen to me -"

Gendry had laughed at that, a humourless, empty laugh. "Listen to you? Why the fuck would I listen to you! You told me you were 18. Lie. You told me I wouldn't have heard of your family. Lie. You told me your name was Arry Fell. _Lie!_ " He snarled at her, then stumbled when Arry punched at his chest, her small hands gripping his shirt.

"Listen to me you stupid bull! Yes I knew it was wrong not to tell you but at the start I thought you would have treated me differently! I thought - I thought that if you knew who I was you would only want to be friends with me because my name is Stark, it's happened before." Her voiced became a whisper, her eyes had been glued to his shirt.

He sighed, anger seeping out of him. "Arry I would _never -"_

"I know! I know that," Her small hands smoothed his shirt, "I didn't at the start but -but when I got to know you and when I realised I lo-" He had tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I can't lose you, Gen, _I cant."_

He moved them to the couch, arms wrapped around her. "I want to be with you." Arrys - Aryas - voice came out small but the words had echoed through Gendrys body and set his heart alight. "If - if you still want me."

_"Gods_ Arya, nothing could make me not want you. Nothing"

They had laughed, wet and chocked. "You're not fucking with me are you?" His angel had looked up at him, storm clouds for eyes and wet cheeks before she cupped his face in her hands, gentle, as if he were the most precious thing in the room.

"Fuck no."

Her lips were chapped, his neck strained from leaning down so far and it was definitely the best fucking kiss of his life. Gendry could feel his soul - safely nestled next to Aryas heart - piece itself back together. He knew then, that he would love Arya Stark for as long as he lived.

vii

Gendry had been 13 when he had met Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr. He was walking back from Motts shop, past the Street of Steel, down through Muddy Way, past Dragon Square and into the sewage of Fleabottom. It was on Pisswater Bend that he saw them.

"We don't 'ave enough fighters fer the next one, fuckin' Notch pulled out on us.' A gruff voice had called out and Gendry could see him light a ciggie - though he couldn't see the lighter. "Shit Beric, what are we going to do? People already got their tickets." The second voice was clearer, older and Gendry wondered why in the seven hells he was listening in on this, clearly illegal, conversation.

"Look into yer flames Thoros see what they can fuckin' tell ya because all I can say is that we are fucked." The man had sighed, and turned his head slightly, catching a glimpse of Gendry. "Oh for fucks sake!"

The men had lunged for him and he had ducked instinctively, throwing a punch to the one with an eyepatch, landing in the gut. He hooked him again in their jaw when he had doubled over, then turned to the old man - only to see a bright grin on his face.

"Beric, I think we just found our fighter."

viii

The sun had streamed in through Gendrys cheap curtains - "Are those _moth holes_ in your curtains?" "Listen, Arry, I don't point out your flaws now do I?" " _Moth_ holes, Gen, moth holes." - and illuminated the sketchpad rested on his knee, the form of Arya slowly taking shape.

Her mouth was open, drool on the pillow and her hair spread in a halo around her with a hand thrown across her face, the other seemingly reaching out for him. Gendrys heart stuttered, his hand faltered slightly in his work. _She's so fucking beautiful._ He had smiled, faint and soft, before going back to his work.

He had been so immersed in his sketch that he hadn't noticed Arry waking up or her crawling across the bed to get to him. Though, when she placed a kiss onto his back, right on his bull tattoo, he hadn't flinched, only relaxed into her touch.

"G'morning." She mumbled, her face squished in the crook of his neck, placing small kisses onto it. He had chuckled, "Morning to you too love." Gendry turned his head, kissing Arya slowly, their tongues dancing. He had pulled away causing Arry to groan, her head dropped back into his neck, and her eyes peeked out.

"You always make me look prettier than I am." Her arms reached around him, her fingers tracing the sketch. "Bullshit. All I do is capture you as you are, Miss Stark." Arry huffed a laugh, moved the sketchpad out of her way and crawled onto his lap.

Aryas favourite position to cuddle was in his lap, her head on his chest with his arms wrapped fully around her. She'd told him, once, when they were lying in bed together, a moment of vulnerability, that it makes her feel safe.

He pulled her close, rested his chin on her head, "You alright Arry?" She hummed, tilted her head up to look at him and kissed him lovingly, breaking away only for air. "Yeah," breathless, she smiled at him, "I'm just happy."

Gendry remembered the day Arya Stark had walked into his life, rain-soaked and looking like she had been sent by all the Gods known to man. Her legs had dangled off the stool and her grin was wild, small hands around her drink. Gendry knew now, that those hands were much more than they seemed. They had no calluses, they were soft little things yet they supported her resolutely during her routines, traced every crevice of his body and held his fractured, healing soul with such care.

He kissed her deeply, supporting her weight with a hand on her back, one under her shirt. Arry pulled away with a savage grin before straddling him either side, gripping his hair and kissing him again. They didn't leave bed for another 2 hours.

ix

They had been at The Crossroads again, when Arya had formally met Hot Pie and Lommy. It was midday, and a Sunday, so all Gendry had to serve were a few old men who had been there since morning time, leaving his shift empty for Arry.

When the duo had walked in, he was cleaning pint glasses and Arya was attempting to sketch him - her tongue had been stuck out in concentration and she had a crease between her brows (he resisted the urge to kiss it away.)

"Gendry!" They had both yelled as they ran over to the bar, startling some of the customers. "Where the fuck 'ave you been mate? We 'avent seen you in ages!" Lommy questioned him, undeterred by the scowl on Gendrys face as he sat at the bar, right next to Arya. "Piss off Lom." Gendry replied, glare intensified at the sound of their laughter. "C'mon Bull! You met a special lady or somethin'?" 

Arry looked up, a teasing smile on her face as she - much to Gendrys chagrin - turned to Lommy and stuck out her hand. "Arya, nice to meet you!" He had chuckled at the stunned looks on the pairs faces, Hot Pies mouth wide open and Lommy frantically looking between Arya and Gendry. "Are you takin' the piss right now?" His eyes had ping-ponged between them, then to the crude sketch Arya had been working on, then to Hot pie and back to them.

"No I don't think so, I'm pretty sure I'm Gendrys 'special lady' as you put it - unless you have something to tell me Gen?"

"Nothin' to tell Miss." He had chuckled again before setting down the glass he was polishing, leaning over and tucking her hair behind her ear. "What the fuck!" Both lads had started to speak over each other,

"He laughed, he fucking laughed, and -"

"Piss on that pie, he fucking smiled!"

"- Lom, Lom, he fuckin' touched her hair!"

"Pie, she's a right looker in-she?"

"Gendrys got a girl, he's got a godsdamn girl."

"And he never fucking told us! Can you believe it Pie! How did you meet?"

Gendrys frown had deepened considerably since they walked in and he wished he could go back to 5 minutes ago when it was just him and his Arry, the bar significantly more silent. Arry, though, was grinning madly, answering all their stupid questions.

"We met here actually, just hit the 7 month mark, I think."

"When did you get togeth-"

"Fuck that Pie, how's our Gendry in the bedroom?"

Arya had laughed wildly at that, "We got together in February, the 9th, and are you really sure you want the answer to that?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Well," She took a sip out of her lemonade, "let's just say he isn't called the bull for nothing."

Lommy and Hot Pie's laughter had been able to be heard through all of Fleabottom, and though he wanted to be mad, Gendry couldn't help but laugh with them when he saw Aryas blinding smile.

x

Arya Stark turned 18 on the April 21st, 8 months since the day they had met and 3 months of dating. According to the tabloids - "Which I do _not_ read Anguy, Lommy likes to harass me with them in our group chat since he realised she's a Stark." - it was said to be the biggest event of the year with lines of suitors attending - "How could they possibly know that? It's only fucking April." "Sounds to me like a certain black haired boy may be jealous, would you agree Pie?" "I would definitely have to agree Lom, look at his face!" "Both of you shut the fuck up." - and thousands of coins spent.

Gendry had been nervous before and it had only amplified after Lommy had sent those fucking articles. He hadn't got to see her on the day, though she had kept up a steady stream of texts, and he had been nearly punching walls with his nerves - "Very masculine of you." "Not another word Lommy." - all over the present he got her.

The next day, when he heard the door swing open to his apartment, Gendry had nearly jumped out of his skin. "Hey Gen." Arrys voice was tired as she dropped onto his lap, burying her head in to his neck. He started to card his hands through her hair, "You alright love?" She hummed, the noise tickled his skin.

"I got something for you." Arya had looked up at that, smiling at him with a twinkle in her eye. "It's on the kitchen island, go get it." He pushed her slightly and watched as she walked away, closing his eyes and exhaling to calm his nerves.

He was surprised by a sudden crushing weight, Arya clinging onto him tightly. "I'm guessing you like it?"

" _Like it?_ Gen are you kidding? This - this is fucking perfect." She had tears in her eyes but a wide grin on her face, Wenda the White Fawn tickets clutched In her hands. "Yeah?" He grinned, cupping her face. "Yeah." She giggled, and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

The concert itself was insane, the opening act was Brave Danny Flint debuting her song _The Nightfort_ , and Gendry was certain nobody screamed louder when Wenda came on than his 5ft girlfriend. They had danced and sung and Arry had gotten onto his shoulders, clutching his hair with one hand and waving the other one frantically, belting out the lyrics to _Wolf in the Night._

It had ended with Wendas cover of _My Featherbed_ , to which Arya had placed her head on his chest, swaying along to the song, a serene smile on her face.

"And how she smiled and how she laughed, the maiden of the tree. She spun away and said to him, no featherbed for me" He had quietly sung along, Arya looking up at him with her grey eyes and a beautiful smile.

"I'll wear a gown of golden leaves and bind my hair with grass," Gendry spun her, Aryas dancers feet making her more graceful than most, "but you can be my forest love, and me your forest lass." He dipped her softly before pulling her up and into a loving, passionate kiss.

xi

It was the 15th of June when Arya told Gendry she loved him.

They were on his couch, (curled up cautiously because of Gendrys bruises from his previous fight) watching the new episode of _The Bloody Hand_ starring Lady Crane, Arrys favourite actress - "Look at her range, Gen! She's bloody amazing." "Was that a fucking pun?" "You loved it." - when he remarked that he thought Arya was talented enough to become one of the dancers in the show.

"The dance motif is so good! I mean, what other show would have thought to use dance as a reoccurring theme to show the effects of the war on the regular people yet through the rich people! It's brilliant, fucking brilliant." Gendry had tuned to her, amusement on his face, "Arry, you do know that Lady Crane doesn't produce the show right?" He had laughed fully when she had hit him with a scowl on her face, before turning back to the screen. "Y'know, I think you could be one of those dancers Arry."

For a moment, Gendry had wondered if he had said the wrong thing, Arya had gone silent and stiff beside him. "Do you really mean that?" She had questioned, her voice fragile in the way that tells him she's being sincere and/or vulnerable. He cupped her face, "Of course, Arry. I've been to almost all your competitions and you're always the best there. I've got not a fucking doubt that you could be one of those dancers."

Arya had looked at him, a beat or two before she kissed him, pulling away breathless as she leant her forehead, gently due to his injuries, against his.

"I love you."

Gendrys eyes had flew open, connecting with Arrys wide, genuine ones. He chuckled, awestruck, tears building already.

"I love you too, Arya, so fucking much."

xii

The day Gendrys life started to unravel was a unassuming Thursday.

He was working a shift with Jeyne, his phone blowing up with texts from Arya still in disbelief over her acceptance to _The House of Black and White_ , the most prestigious ballet school in both Essos and Westeros. Gendry didn't think it was possible to be _this_ proud of a person, yet Arya kept proving him wrong.

"Gendry, what the fuck?" Jeyne had snuck up on him, shout whispering at him. "What in the ever loving fuck is Lady Catelyn Stark doing in my bar!" Gendry had stared at her for a beat, another beat, a third beat. "What?"

"Lady Catelyn Stark, Waters! The VP's wife? The third richest woman in the world? Ring any fucking bells, Gendry?" _Aryas mother. Aryas mother is in Fleabottom. Aryas mother is in Fleabottom in the bar that I work at. What the fuck._ "I'll go out, Jeyne." She didn't reply, only nodded with her thumb between her teeth.

Stood at the bar, wearing a coat more expensive than Gendrys entire apartment, Lady Catelyn Stark had commanded the attention of the entire room. Gendry's plams had been sweating and he had willed his voice to be steady, "My Lady, how may I help you?"

"Mr Gendry Waters, I assume?" _How the fuck does she know my name? How the fuck does she know who I am? Arry would have told me if she'd have told her family. What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck_. "Yes, My Lady."

"Mr Waters, I am going to tell you something, you are going to listen and not interrupt. When I am finished, you are going to do what I say. Understand?"

Gendry had only been able to nod his head.

"I am _aware_ of your _relationship_ with my youngest daughter, I have been for some time now." Lady Stark had eyed Gendry wearily. "Arya should do better to make sure that no servants are around if she wants to keep secrets but, I digress. I allowed it to continue yet after Aryas news of her admission to _The House of Black and White_ I cannot allow it anymore."

Lady Stark had sighed, and moved her clutch from one hand to the other. "While I am not the most pleased with her choice of career, I am pleased with her admission. This, coupled with the fact that Arya is now 18, likely to be in the press more often, I cannot have you continue your relationship."

Gendrys had felt like his brain had short-circuited, and the air had been snatched out of his lungs. "Wha-what? No- I- no- what?"

"I thought you may say that so I am going to say this. Aryas reputation is going to be the most defining factor of her career and I cannot have somebody like _you_ tainting it. I know she is reluctant to leave Westeros because of you and I know if your relationship were to continue not only would her reputation be damaged but you would only hold her back."

Her tone had been gentle, sympathetic even but her words were knifes making small cuts into his skin.

"Mr Waters, the school Arya has been accepted to is not only prestigious but expensive. If you do not heed my previous words then listen to these: if you do not end this 'relationship' with my daughter, I will not pay for her schooling, her accommodation or anything else she shall need. Choose well, Gendry Waters."

Lady Stark had left then, taking Gendrys shattered heart with her.

xiii

Gendrys mother had died of cancer. They hadn't been able to afford treatment and they were evicted when his mum couldn't pay rent - _"Please Mr Whittle, I'll find the money I swear." "I'm sorry Ann, I can't take the chance." A white envelope was placed in her hand, "The 24th Ann."_ \- after being too ill to work.

She had died a former shell of herself, and most of Gendrys memories of her were of her sunken face, him cooking her dinner - _"You have to eat mum, just a little please."_ \- washing their clothes, smoothing a wet towel over her head, brushing her hair.

Ann Waters had died in her sleep, in a tiny, decaying, studio apartment, her son asleep next to her. Gendry had awoken to his mother cold - _"Mum wake up, please, mum, please, mum you have to wake up! Mum- mu-mum p-p-p-please wake up. Wake up, mum."_ \- and still.

He remembered being so angry after that. The world had let his mum die, had taken everything from him, told him that was just how things are - _"If you can't pay, Miss, then we can't treat you. I'm sorry but that's how this works."_ \- and made him get over it.

The world had given him Arya,

His beautiful, wilful, stubborn angel,

It seemed it wanted her back.

xiv

Robb Stark had called him two days after Lady Stark had walked out of The Crossroads.

He had made it clear his mothers words were to stand and if Arya had found out about it, Gendrys career and reputation would be over _(like I give a shit about that)_ and Arya would suffer greatly for it (his blood had boiled at this, his hand almost crushed the phone.)

"Arya deserves better than a Fleabottom boy with no goals, Gendry, and I think you know that."

Of course he had. He knew Arya Stark deserved someone who would be something - who already is - someone with the right name and the right manners. Someone with the money and the inheritance. Someone who wasn't a low class nobody. Someone who wasn't Gendry.

But he loved her. _Gods_ he loved her.

So he had ignored all of that, instead clutching to whatever love she gave back as hard as he could. He had loved her and she had loved him. Yet the world reminded him of his place and decided to take her away, too.

He had texted her, short and curt.

_Me: Come over when you can, we need to talk_

_read, 4:17pm_

When she had shown up, flushed cheeks and a messy braid, Gendry could feel all the tiny wounds from Lady Catelyns words reopen.

Arry had walked hesitantly to the couch and sat gingerly on the edge. "What," she cleared her throat, "What do we need to talk about?" Gendry hadn't been able to look at her, at her stormy eyes, her chapped lips, her small hands.

"We need to break up."

The silence was deafening. It had seemed like every breath he took echoed around the small room.

"Why?" Arrys voice was small, monotonous as it bounced off the walls. Gendry ran a hand through his hair and had put his head in his hands, "Because," his heart had lodged itself in his throat, forcing its way through, he pushed it down, "You deserve better, Arya."

"What," she stood up, her eyes had been blazing with anger, "I _deserve b_ etter? Are you fucking kidding me?" At his silence, she continued, "Are you kidding me, Gen?" Her voice had cracked, " _I_ get to choose what I deserve and- and that wouldn't even matter because - because -"

"I'll only hold you back, Arya." She had began to interrupt him, but he continued. "You know it and so do I. You're going to Braavos, you're going to be the best fucking dancer this world has known and you're-you're gonna make it and I - I cant hold you back from that. I'll stay in Fleabottom for the rest of my life and I'm _okay_ with that but - but you Arya, you deserve everything this world has to offer."

She had tears streaming down her face as she crouched in front of him, cupping his face in her small hands. "I _want you_ Gendry and-and you wont hold me back, how could you _possibly_ say that?" He moved her hands away from his face. "I will, Arya, you have so much life to live and you- you have the means to do it. I - I can't take that away from you."

"Please don't do this, Gendry, _please_."

"Go home, Arya." He had looked at her, staring into her eyes, brushing away a tear, the words of Lady Catelyn Stark ringing in his ears. "Go _home_."

xv

He hadn't moved from the couch until the sun had set.

(One of her hoodies was thrown across the cushions, he grabbed it hesitantly, and sobbed when he realised it was his missing one)

He didn't leave his bed for 2 days afterwards.

(The pillow still smelt of her. He buried his nose in it, savouring her scent of rain and flowers one last time)

After a week, he threw himself into work, taking on more and more shifts until he passed out from exhaustion.

(It was the only way he could bare to sleep without her pressed against him, and even then, she haunted his dreams. It was as if she were a figment of his imagination, a ghost of lingering kisses and wild grins.)

He fought harder. He won every fight. He revelled in the pain.

(Nobody wanted to fight him anymore, they said he was too dangerous to be in the ring. They didn't know how every night that he would crawl into bed and sob. They said he was unhinged, a host unto himself.)

Months passed, and he lingered in September. He felt numb to the world, the loneliness had engulfed him, and he had let it. Anguy didn't mention her anymore, Lommy stopped sending him tabloid articles with suggestive emojis, Hot Pie stopped dropping off two loaves of bread. Somehow, the last one was the thing to send a pang to his chest.

He knew she had been spotted in Braavos with Aegon Targaryen and he wanted to feel happy for her, truly.

(He didn't)

He thumbed through his sketchbook, freckled backs and wild grins staring at him. Sharp lines of his angel girl Arya Stark in charcoal, ballpoint, pencil, anything he could have gotten his hands on. He threw the book in the bin.

(He fished it out afterwards, smoothing out the tear stained pages, clutching the last physical piece of his love.)

He lingered in September.

xvi

_Angel Girl: Sansa told me everything. Meet me at The Crossroads, 11pm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, any feeback you have is wanted and appreciated!  
> There are some parts of this that i'm a lil bit iffy with but overall i'm really happy! Still working on Arya characterisation so lmk abt that!  
> also i know angels dont exist in westeros, pls use ur imagination. also sorry abt the overuse of italics, i like to add a bit of gusto in my writing  
> so yeah! tell me what u think!


	2. at least in this lifetime (we're sticking together)

i

Arya Stark was 17 when her life started to change. It was a Tuesday night and she had been walking through Fleabottom - exploring parts of the city her family wouldn't even mention - when the sky had opened and rain drenched every inch of her.

She had ducked into the nearest bar she could find, a small seedy place, with a broken sign that read The Crossroads and a crumbling exterior. The inside fared no better, the floor was a patterned, scratchy carpet and all the furniture looked as if it hadn't been replaced since the 70s.

Arya had loved it immediately.

Her eyes had scanned the bar as she walked through, water dripping from her hair, taking in the old men reminiscing over a pint, the high schoolers laughing over each other. They had eventually landed on the bar and, by extension, the bartender.

The breath in her lungs felt as if someone had snatched it away, her nerves lit as if struck by a match. She continued to move forward, a smile making way onto her face at the sight of his dumbstruck look. Arya had felt as if she had seen met him before, a long time ago, his face was eerily familiar and she had wondered, for a second, if past lives existed. Surely, if it did, the bartender would have been apart of hers.

The bartenders voice was gruff, hoarse even, and Arya felt the grin on her face grow. He teased her about what she was doing in Flea bottom, laughing at the scowl on her face when he had called her 'Miss' and Arya felt her heart swell at it. _Gods, I'm like Sansa,_ she had thought, this man had her ensnared, completely hooked onto every little thing - and they had only had one conversation.

Then, he had asked for her name.

Aryas chest constricted, she couldn't tell him, she couldn't. Every person knew the last name Stark and every person treated her differently because of it, she couldn't let him know, not so soon. She couldn't sacrifice the connection already forming between her and her - her? - the blue eyed bartender.

Arya wouldn't consider herself selfish. She consistently tried to do what was best for everyone, she consistently tried to evolve and grow and be better but this, this, Arya decided, this she could be selfish with.

"Arry," She had replied, "Arry Fell." Her eyes had raked down his body, resting on his tattooed forearms, her wild grin making an appearance. "What about you then?" _He should smile more._ "Gendry, Gendry Waters. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Arry."

The feeling of wholeness had reared its head, making way through her body. She took a sip out of her beer, keeping her eyes locked onto his sea-storm ones, "Pleasures all mine, Mr Waters."

ii

Aryas favourite childhood memory was of The Harvest Festival, when she was 9. A ball had been thrown in Winterfell - _"Our ancestors used to hold a great feast for this occasion, sweetling, now it is up to us to carry on the tradition." Her father held her in her lap, 'A History of The Long Night' opened in front of him as he read to her in his office_ \- and many great houses had attended.

Arya had stuffed herself full of venison pie, mutton chops in honey and cloves, honeycakes, berry tarts, black bread and peppered boar and as many sweets as she could find. She had looked at her family. Her parents had been dancing together, her mother elegant in an emerald green gown, and her father looked at her as if she hung all the stars in the sky. He had dipped her, softly, before kissing her sweet.

Sansa had been dancing with Joffery Baratheon, giggling as he twirled her gracefully. Bran paired with Meera Reed, kept staring at her brother and stepping on her toes. Her other brother, Robb was with Margery Tyrell and Rickon, the youngest, had already been put to bed by Septa Mordane.

Nobody had wanted to dance with her - _"Why would anyone want to dance with Arya Horseface?" Sansa and Jeyne Pooles laughter had rung in her ears for weeks after_ \- and so she was stuck swinging her legs and eating whatever was in sight.

"What's got you frowning, kid?" At the question, Arya had turned and launched herself so fast that Jon staggered back on his feet. "Jon! I thought you were staying at Sams tonight!" He had laughed and ruffled her hair, "Couldn't leave my favourite cousin all alone could I? Now come on, I can see you itching to get on the dance floor."

Arya had spent the rest of the night twirling around, laughing and dancing with her family.

iii

Aryas mother was the epitome of a perfect hostess. She held dinner parties, balls for festivals, grand-scale parties for her children - "I just know your mothers going to hold the biggest ball Kings Landing has ever seen for your birthday." "Please never say those words again to me, Shireen." - and if needs be, she could do it all in one night.

President Robert Baratheon had told her father that him and his family would be coming over to _The Hands Estate_ \- Arya never called that place home, home was Winterfell - for dinner, to talk about the upcoming election. Arya, though, knew that it would be more so to talk about the possibility of Sansa and Joffery becoming engaged, than anything to do with his job.

Lady Catelyn Stark had been sent into a frenzy. She had barked orders at every servant in the house, screamed if anyone so much as stood in the drawing room yet still managed to look poised and calm if anyone came to her with a question.

The Baratheons had shown up at 6pm on the dot, Arya had been stood next to Sansa and she forced down the urge to gag when Joffery came up to them, kissing Sansa on the cheek. Joffery Baratheon was, quite frankly, the most disgusting thing she had ever seen.

Though he was handsome - " _Green eyes and golden hair, my gods our children will be beautiful!" "Sounds great Sans."_ \- Joffery possessed an air of arrogance, sneering at everything he deemed below him. He had a permanent smile (smirk) on his face, and usually whenever she saw him, Arya wanted to smack it right off.

That night, however, she couldn't stop thinking of Gendry. When she had been greeted with Jofferys signature fake charm, she found herself thinking of Gendrys callousness, his roughness, how he would only smile at her and scowl at everyone else. When Joffery linked his hands with Sansas, she thought about the bruises that littered her bulls, how they were worn and stained by his work.

"Ned!" A booming laugh had emerged from the door, making way to President Robert Baratheon, "Good to see you all again!" His voice echoed through the house as her father greeted him back, a smile on his face.

"Well, lets get this show on the road then! Cat?" Robert grinned, his eyes had been glassy and his face red. "Of course, this way everyone." Her mother led everyone through to the dining room, her father taking one end seat and Robert taking another.

Arya had been placed between her mother and Myrcella, facing Sansa next to Joffery. She had internally groaned, knowing she was to be subjected to an eyeful of swooning and smirking. The conversation had started innocently enough, her father and Robert talking about their days at The Eyrie with Jon Arryn, then about the upcoming election and finally about the food.

She had thought that maybe she was wrong about the intentions for the evening, that maybe it was just about the election. "Ned, I thank the gods every day that we're so bloody close to our families joining!" _Nope, I was right._ She had looked up to her sister who was blushing prettily and leaning ever so slightly into Jofferys side.

"It truly is from the gods." Sansa had said, Joffery smiling down at her. Arya had rolled her eyes, tuning out from her mothers speech about the two, instead thinking back to Gendrys latest fight, how he had smiled at her from the ring, blood staining his teeth. " - and our Arya will be looking for someone soon, too." Her head jerked, throwing herself back into the conversation.

"What?" The table had fell silent, her mother looking at her with a slight furrow in her brow. "Just that you will be looking for someone now, honey, like Sansa and Joffrey. It may be harder in the future what with your studies." Her mothers voice had been soft, as if she were talking to a child, or a pissed off wolf.

Sansa had scoffed, "Not only in the future." Arya had whipped her head to look at her sister, fire burning throughout her, "What does that mean?" Sansa shrugged, a placid smile on her face. "I only think that with the way you act it may be hard to find someone, you know, _interested."_

Joffrey had laughed at that and she saw Cersie smirking as she took a sip of her wine. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bran with his mouth open, her father stunned silent and her mothers shocked face. Arya had stood up, the chair dragging across the hardwood floor, "You know what Sansa? _Fuck you."_

"Arya!"

"Woah."

"See, this is what I was talking about Arya," Sansas face had been concerned as she linked her hand with a smug Joffrey, "How could any man ever love you if you act like this?" Aryas hands had been trembling as she processed Sansas words. "I'm going. I'll be back in the morning." Her voice had came out as a monotonous whisper as she grabbed her phone and jacket from the hallway, her families voices calling after her.

_I want to go home._

Tears had started to cascade down her face as she walked to the nearest bus stop, her actions subconscious as Sansas words ran through her mind.

_How could any man love you?_

_I want to go home. I want to go home._

She had taken herself to Fleabottom, outside of Gendrys apartment. Her hands had been shaking as she inserted the key he had given her - "Can't have you waiting another 2 hours outside if I'm running late, Miss." - before she crawled up onto the couch, curling into herself with tears staining her cheeks.

_How could any man love you?_

iv

The day Arya Stark realised she loved Gendry Waters was a Sunday evening in January, 5 months after they first met.

They were in his apartment, she had been watching _Jenny of Oldstones_ , starring up-and-coming actress Obella Martell, whist he had been sketching. She had glanced at him, just for a moment, at his hands smudged with charcoal and littered with bruises, at the slope of his nose and the small cut at the top of his left eyebrow, at the bull tattoo peeking out from the back of his shirt.

He had looked at her, giving her a smile with a shake of his head when he had caught her staring and she remembered when he had smiled at her in the bar, how she thought he should smile more, how later she realised he would only smile at her, how every time he did her heart would leap and stop and - _oh._

_Oh._

v

"I don't know much Arry. You tell me all the time that I'm a stupid, stubborn ass and you're right, you're right. Because I don't know much but I know - I know that you're beautiful and I want to be your family. I want to be with you and nothing- nothing would be better than that."

beat

"Arry, thats not - it's - my _name_ isn't Arry."

beat

"Get out _Arya."_

beat

"Listen to you? Why the fuck would I listen to you! You told me you were 18. Lie. You told me I wouldn't have heard of your family. Lie. You told me your name was Arry Fell. Lie!"

"Listen to me you stupid bull! Yes I knew it was wrong not to tell you but at the start I thought you would have treated me differently! I thought - I thought that if you knew who I was you would only want to be friends with me because my name is Stark, it's happened before."

beat

"I can't lose you, Gen, I can't."

"I want to be with you." "If - if you still want me."

" _Gods_ Arya, nothing could make me not want you. Nothing"

beat

She had to lean up and strain as far as she could reach and the angle was slightly awkward and Arya knew that it was the best fucking kiss of her _life._ Her heart felt as if it would leap out of her chest, and she knew it yearned to be in Gendrys hands. She also knew, then, that Gendry Waters was it for her, and that she would never love someone as much as she loved him.

vi

Arya Stark had awoken to the sound of beeping, yelling and soft snoring. She had yawned, stretching out like a cat, rolling over to look at the face of Gendry. _My bull_ , she had dragged her fingers along the side of his face, smiling when he let out a content sigh as the yelling outside the window got louder.

She had gotten up then, not worrying about being quiet - "I swear, Gen, someone could rob us and you would sleep through it." "I am very sorry my hosting skills are not up to par, Miss." "Shut _up,_ you stupid bull." - and brushed her teeth in the bathroom.

Instead of going back to bed, Arya decided to make breakfast. She had hummed a song as she worked, swaying her hips to the tune before she had turned on music from her phone. T _wo Hearts That Beat as One_ by Wenda the White Fawn started playing, Arya dancing along.

She had just put the pancake mixture in the pan when a pair of arms encircled her, Gendry putting his face in her neck. She giggled, relaxing into him, "Morning, love." A small kiss was pressed into her skin as his arms tightened onto her, "Morning, Arry." His voice had been hoarse and gruff, a shiver went through her at the sound of it.

He had took the pan off the stove, switching it off as she turned in his arms. She craned her neck to look up at him, an inexplicably happy grin making way onto her face, "Hi." He had chucked and Arya felt her heart beat wildly in response, their eyes met as he looked down at her. "Hi."

Arya had lent up onto her tiptoes as he ducked his head down, kissing him soundly and running her hands through his hair. When they parted, she had kept her eyes closed, savouring the moment and the feel of Gendrys hand caressing her back.

 _Let Me Drink Your Beauty_ by the band Sevenstrings came on and Arya grinned before looking up at her boyfriend, "Dance with me." She said, swaying along to the music. "C'mon!" He had laughed and shook his head before grabbing onto her hips, dancing with her.

They had danced for 3 more songs, ending with them swaying along to _My Featherbed,_ Aryas head resting on his chest. Her heart had felt so impossibly full, the feeling of wholeness once again spreading throughout her, nestling next to her heart. _I won't let this go,_ she had thought, just as Gendry placed a kiss on her hair. _I won't let this go._

vii

Just before they had left for Kings Landing, her mother had thrown a massive going away ball, inviting all of the houses of The North for one last night.

Arya had been dressed in the colours of House Stark, a grey dress with a tulle skirt and a beaded v-neck with the beads going down at the waist. She had felt truly beautiful in it despite the occasion.

She had never wanted to leave Winterfell, in fact Arya had pleaded and begged to stay with Robb - _"Mum, please, I want to stay at home." Her mother had looked sympathetic as she brushed Aryas hair, "I'm sorry, Arya, we just don't have a choice_ \- but, in the end, her bags had been packed and she had no say in the matter.

Sansa had been wearing a deep blue dress that hugged her curves in all the right places when she sat down next to her. "I just cannot _wait_ until we move, Arya! I'll get to see Joffrey every single day while studying at KLU, it really is just a dream, don't you think?" Sansa had looked so pleased, so excited and for once, they weren't arguing, so Arya nodded her head. "Yeah," she had smiled, "It'll be great."

Arya had always been a good liar.

viii

Arya had went to another one of Gendrys fights at the start of April, this one against _The Mad Dog._ She had sat at the bar waiting for his round, knowing she could weasel her way to the front. "You alright pretty girl?" Arya had grinned, rolling her eyes and taking a sip from her beer. "You ask me that every time I'm here, Archer, and my answer is always the same: I'm fine." He had shrugged, a teasing grin on his lips as he polished a glass.

"Bull would kill me if you were feelin' shit and I didn't know, so I ask, in order to keep my balls." Arya had laughed at that, finishing off her beer. "Ye might want to head up now, he's comin' up soon." She nodded, waving goodbye at Archer as she made her way to the front.

The fight was brutal, Mad Dog gave as good as he got. Gendry had thrown a punch upwards, landing on his opponents jaw with a sickening crunch, throwing him backwards. Arya had screamed wildly, jumping as high as she could get before Mad Dog had punched Gendry in retaliation, causing blood to gush out of his nose.

Aryas hands had gripped the railings, yelling out and elbowing everyone around her. Gendry had brought a hand up to his nose, looking at his blood stained fingers before headbutting Mad Dog and landing a series of punches to his body. He had moved back, giving his opponent a final kick in the gut forcing him to fall to the ground and not get up. Arya had felt her heart beat out of her chest, had felt a fire ignite through her body.

Greenbeard had lifted Gendrys hand up, showing him to be the winner. The crowd had went fucking insane, people clamouring atop each other and cheering, others claiming their winnings from bets and Arya herself had been howling in celebration. He found her in the crowd, giving her a feral grin coated with blood when he started towards her.

He had grabbed her face, kissing her with fervour and tenacity. The crowd behind them had started to cheer louder, but Arya hadn't been able to register anything beyond the metallic taste of Gendrys tongue. He had pulled away, chest heaving, "Meet me in the lockers." Gendry had gave her a final kiss before walking away to get his injuries checked.

 _I am so fucked,_ she had thought, her smile wide and blood stained.

She saw him sitting on a bench in the locker room, bandages wrapped around his torso and a splint on his nose. "They always go for your nose." She had remarked, grin widening at the one on his as he opened his arms. Arya had gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly kissing him before looking him over. "You kicked his ass out there."

"Yeah, well, had someone to impress in the crowd."

"Oh," she smiled, her hand smoothing over his shoulders, "who might that be?" Gendry had looked up at her, cupping her cheek in his hand, running his thumb under her eye, "Thoros."

Arya had laughed manically at that, "I knew it! I fuckin' knew it! It's the robes, right?" Gendry nodded solemnly, "Yeah, complete turn on, can't get enough of them." His hand had moved under her shirt, caressing her back. "I bet you wanna see what's under his robe-ah! Ah! Stop, Gen, Stop!" Pearls of laughter had erupted out of her as Gendry assaulted her sides, unrelenting in his surprise attack.

"Stop! Gen! I-can't," Her laughter had echoed throughout the room, "I can't breathe!" He had slowed down at that, instead moving his head into her neck, holding onto her waist. She had heaved as she caught her breath, laying her head on top of his.

"You okay Gen?" She had asked, wrapping her arms around him. He had told her once, while his head lay on her chest, that sometimes he hated fighting, hated seeing the blood staining his skin. "Yeah," his voice had been a mumble as he turned up to look at her, bringing his lips to her ear, "Just thinking about how hard I'm going to fuck you when we get home."

Her breath had caught in her throat, her heart stuttering. "Oh," she had whispered, "is that right?" Gendry had looked at her, his beautiful blue eyes dark as he trailed his hands down her spine.

"Yeah, that's right."

ix

Arya hadn't felt as nervous at a competition as she had at _International Dance Movement_ in May. It had been her last one before she started her professional career and she had to defend her international soloist spot, now for The Crownlands instead of The North. It had sent a pang to her heart when she moved studios, even more so when she had been chosen as the soloist - "It's a wise decision, Arya, you're one of our best dancers and reigning international soloist." "I know, Miss Massey, thank you." - which meant she had to go up against her home region.

The competition had been held in The Riverlands, all regions from Westeros and individual countries from Essos travelling to get there. She had told Gendry so, and told him that it meant she was going to spam him on her way there and be silent when she was rehearsing/performing - "You're going to smash it Arry, I fuckin know you will." - for the total week.

That week had been the most stressful week of her life. When she had performed her solo, to _Hands of Gold_ by Symon Silver, her hands had shook so hard before she thought Miss Massey was legitimately considering cutting them off. It was 20 minutes until she had to going on stage when the panic begun to settle in.

Joy Hill, a childhood friend and member of her studio, had been sitting next to her when the rambling had started. "Joy what if I fail? What if I fall? I'm defending champion and I feel like I'm going to be sick - oh my gods what if I'm sick on the stage. Joy - joy what if I'm sick on the stage?" Joys green eyes had widened to saucers, a look of worry and concern overtook her face.

"Arya, I'm sure you won't be sick, you're just worried. Listen, how about you go get your music and run through the routine, you'll feel better after." Arya had nodded, making way over to an empty space before pulling out her phone.

_My Bull: Wish I was there to watch you, Arry, I know you'll be the best up there. Don't worry and kick their asses_

Her stomach had settled looking at the text. Somehow, even miles away, Gendry said exactly what she had needed to hear - especially since it was from him. _I'm going to fucking kick their asses._

She had won.

Her win had got them into the final against a famous Braavosi studio, and they had performed to _The Night That Ended._ The result, though, had been a tie. The rules had dictated that the soloists of each studio had a day to create and perfect a new piece to perform as a tiebreaker.

Arya had chosen her and Gendrys song, _My Featherbed,_ for her piece and as she had looked out into the crowd, a familiar head of green hair, a red face and a pair of beautiful blue eyes stared back at her. _They came_ , she had fought the urge to cry, _he came._

Later, Miss Massey had told her that her piece was one of the most beautiful performances she had ever seen - "I even saw one of the judges wipe away a tear, it truly was spectacular." - and when her studio was called as the winner, Arya had heard Gendrys voice the loudest.

"Arya! Arry!" Arya had turned and ran towards the calls, colliding with Gendry and wrapping her legs around his waist. "You came," she had sobbed, "you _came."_ He had one hand around her back, another clutching her hair. "Course I did Arry, wouldn't fuckin miss it for the world." She had dropped from him then, wiping away her tears with a grin as she turned to Hot Pie and Lommy.

"We almost did miss it, though, should 'ave seen Gendry, thought he would 'ave actually killed us!" Hot Pie had explained, giving her a hug and a box of brownies, "They're yer favourite, salted caramel!" Tears had begun to build up again as she gave both him and Lommy a hug.

"Thank you guys for coming, really, you - you didn't have to." Her voice had shook as Gendry linked their hands together, kissing her knuckles. "Course we had to Arya," Lommy had said, "Not only is it internationals and your last competition but we're your friends, we had to be 'ere."

"Now c'mon, I already talked to your head, we get to have you this evening." Gendry had started walking to the exit, Lommy and Hot Pie following.

"I think you'll find, I was the one who talked to her!"

"Shut it Lom."

"Now look at him trying to get all the credit, trying to score Arya points he is!"

"Yeah Gendry, those Arya points are rightfully Lommys."

"Shut it Pie."

Arya had laughed, rising up to press a kiss to Gendrys cheek, her heart feeling warmer and more whole than it had in years.

"That should be my fuckin' kiss I say!"

"Lommy, I will fuckin' kill you."

x

She had been on the phone to Shireen one week after Sansa and Joffrey had broken up, when Sansa had came to speak to her.

Since the dinner with the Baratheons, tension had run rampant in the Stark household. Arya had only spoken to Bran and Rickon, only exchanging words with her parents about school and outright ignoring Sansa. It had continued for months afterwards, lasting from January all through June, up until Sansa broke it off with Joffrey and came forward about the verbal abuse he would spit at her.

That day was the first time Arya had truly seen her father angry, he had phone Robert and told him in no uncertain terms that not only would Sansa be getting a restraining order but if Joffery were to ever show his face again, Ned would go to the media with the story.

The idea of his reputation being damaged had been enough, apparently, though Robert still mourned the loss of a Stark-Baratheon union.

"Shir, you have literally _nothing_ to worry about, The Citadel would be idiots if they didn't let you in." Arya had her laptop open in front of her, looking through her emails, her phone pressed against her ear. "I know, I know but you know how sexist the board can be, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't let me in because I'm a girl." Shireen had pattered off into a groan and Arya had to suppress her laugh, "Yeah they are, but if they don't let you in because of that then your dad would tear them a new one." Shireen had hummed in agreement. "Speaking of which, how's the Mel situation going?"

Arya had laughed fully when Shireen let out a loud, drawn out groan, "Don't get me _started_ on that witch, Arya, you will never believe what she did the -" A knock had sounded at the door, "One sec Shir," She moved the phone, "Come in!"

Sansa had stood in her doorway, clad in a cashmere baby blue jumper, picking nervously at the sleeves. "I gotta go Shireen, I'll call you later." Arya had placed the phone down, motioning for Sansa to come in, giving her an expectant look. "I was just wondering if-if we could talk?" She sat on the edge of the bed, "I- I want to apologise."

Aryas eyes had widened, a look of shock across her face. "Not just for the dinner incident but also for how I treated you as a kid," Sansa gulped, looking around the room, "there's no excuse for it, I just - I guess I just wanted to fit in." Her hand had picked at Aryas bedsheets. _"You_ wanted to fit in? Sansa you're like, the most liked person I know."

Her sister had shook her head, "No I'm not Arya. You don't see it, obviously, but _everybody_ likes you and-and when I saw that I guess I got jealous and I took it out on you and gods I'm so _sorry_ Arya." Arya's heart had felt liked it loged in her throat, her eyes started to burn.

"I'm sorry for every name I called you and every time I laughed at you and I'm sorry for that night at dinner. Gods, I can't even believe I said that, Arya, I didn't even mean it I just - I just wanted to fucking impress Joffrey and Cersie. I'm so sorry that I wasn't the sister you deserved."

Sansa had tears down her cheeks and her voice wobbled, Arya had sat in shock before speaking. "It's - it's obviously not okay what you did, Sans, and I'll probably never forget it but, you're my sister and I want us to be sisters, yeah?" Sansa had laughed, wet and fragile, "Sisters, yeah."

Sansa had shifted, speaking again "Arya, what I said that night about how no one can love you? I was lying, you're actually frustratingly easy to love." Arya had smiled, her mind going back to Gendrys words that night - "Loving you is inevitable." - as a blush reached her cheeks. "I - I think I know that now, you just have to find someone to show you, I guess."

Silence enveloped the two, Sansa moving up the bed to lie her head on the pillow. "Joffery never showed me that." Arya had turned to look at her sister, lying next to her on her pillow. "Joffrey was an asshole, Sans, he didn't deserve to have even an ounce of your attention." She had sighed, her eyes far away, "I know but, some part of me still hopes that he loves me or, at least, he did love me."

"Listen Sans, whatever you and Joffery had, it wasn't love. Love is when - when they support you in _everything_ you wanna do, no matter how stupid it is. It's when you can sit with them and not say a word because you don't _need_ to. It's when they smile at you and your heart stops because you realise you never want them to stop." Her voice had gotten louder, "When they laugh at you yelling at the telly instead of getting annoyed or when they carry you to bed because you're too lazy to go yourself."

Sansa had looked at her with her mouth agape, "Arya - Arya are you - are you seeing someone?" Arya had turned red, her eyes wide and lips pressed together. "Oh my gods! You are! Who is it? Is it Ned Dayne because he is totally into you -"

"It's not Ned Dayne, Sans." She saw her sister go to speak, "If I tell you who it is, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, okay? Anyone, Sans."

"I promise, I promise, now tell me!"

Arya had sighed, rolling onto her back, "His name is Gendry Waters," Sansa squealed, "He's 19, turning 20 in August, we've been seeing each other since February but we met last September, and he's - he's from Fleabottom."

"Arya! Oh my gods! _Fleabottom!"_

"Sansa, keep your bloody voice down!"

"Fleabottom! Seven hells, Arya, mum will freak out!"

"I know, _I know_ , which is why you're not going to tell her! You promised, remember?"

Sansa had nodded, her mouth open in a grin, "So all of that you said before, that was about him?" Arya had smiled, giving her a small nod. Sansa had held her hand, and squeezed it, "He sounds great then, Ar, got a picture I could see?"

She had took out her phone, picking a recent candid of Gendry just back from work, oil and grease staining his arms, a bruise on the side of his jaw and his lips pulled into a small smile.

"My gods, he is _fit_ Arya! Tell me all about him!"

xi

"I love you."

"I love you too, Arya, so fucking much."

xii

_My Bull: Come over when you can, we need to talk_

_read, 4:17pm_

beat, a glass perched on the edge of a table

"We need to break up."

beat, a bang on the table

"Why?"

beat

"Because," silence, "you deserve better, Arya."

beat, the table moves, the glass with it.

"I get to choose what I deserve and- and that wouldn't even matter because - because -"

beat

" - I'll stay in Fleabottom for the rest of my life and I'm _okay_ with that but - but you Arya, you deserve everything this world has to offer."

"I want you Gendry and-and you wont hold me back, how could you _possibly_ say that?"

"I will, Arya, you have so much life to live and you- you have the means to do it. I - I can't take that away from you."

beat, the table leg breaks, the glass falls.

"Please don't do this, Gendry, _please."_

"Go home, Arya." silence, "Go _home."_

beat, the glass shatters.

xiii

She had went home.

(Home? Home? Arya didn't know where home was anymore. It wasn't Kings Landing, with it's dinners and balls. It wasn't Winterfell, not anymore, covered in nostalgia and dust. It was once Fleabottom, with sticky floors and blue eyes. Arya didn't know where home was.)

She had been angry at first, so so angry. She had tore down the posters from her walls, ripped her wardrobe apart, throwing away his hoodies she found in there. She had pounded her fists against the floor when her legs gave out, tears and snot running down her face.

(Arya had wished she had been this angry before, wished she didn't just leave.)

She had stayed on the floor, sobbing and clutching his shirt to her chest.

(Sansa had found her like that an hour later, she didn't ask questions, simply got onto the floor with her and held her as she screamed)

The next day she stayed in bed, replaying his words in her mind.

("Loving you is inevitable." crack "Nothing could make me not want you, nothing." crack "I love you." crack "Go home, Arya" There hadn't been anything left of her heart besides shards she wished to wound herself with.)

After a week, her family started to get concerned.

(Sansa talked them away and Arya only let her sister in. Sometimes, Sansa would brush her hair and sing to her. Sometimes, they would cry together, hoping their tears could act as salt for their wounds)

After a month, she threw herself into rehearsal, preparing for _The House of Black and White._

("I'm so fucking proud of you, Arry, always knew you could do it." crack "I can't hold you back from that.")

In September, she bordered a plane to Braavos.

xiv

Braavos had been hot and gruelling, the work she had been given was nothing short of torture. They didn't allow certain dance styles and encouraged them to let go of all emotional connections with the world, becoming 'No-One' as they put it. With every passing day, Arya had found herself wishing she had never came.

(She had thought of him everyday, how this was what he thought he would hold her back from, a lifetime of emptiness and facelessness.)

When she had met Aegon Targeryan, she had been in the midst of getting coffee and doing school work, her mind wandering to a seedy pub with scratchy carpet. "Arya Stark?" Her head had whipped up at her name, being greeted by a pair of violet eyes and silver hair, she had smiled placidly at him. "Aegon, hi! Since when were you in Braavos?"

He had laughed, sitting down in front of her. "Dad has some business out here, so naturally I came along too, you here for school?" His smile had been effortless, gracing his face with ease.

(He never smiled unless it was at her.)

"Yeah, _House of Black and White."_ She had told him, taking a sip from her coffee as he whistled lowly. "Heard that place is tough as nails." He had grinned again, standing up. "Listen, I have to go but if you wouldn't mind, maybe I could take you out for dinner sometime?"

(He couldn't afford to go out to fancy restaurants, so they stayed in and ordered takeaway. She always preferred it)

"Uh - sorry but I'm - I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

(She had blushed a deep red when he called her his girlfriend for the first time.)

The grin had seemed to slip, slightly, but he recovered with only disappointment showing in his eyes. "Ah, well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." He had moved backwards, waving at her. "I will, see you Aegon."

"See you round, Arya."

She had thought she saw a camera flash, but she couldn't be sure with the tears in her eyes.

xv

She had came back home for the holidays late at night, intending to say hi to everyone visting before she went to bed yet immediately Sansa had begun pulling her arm upstairs.

"Sans, you are going to rip my arm out its socket the speed we're bloody going at." Her sister had pushed her into her room, the posters back on the walls. "Arya, I need to tell you something and I found out in like, November but I couldn't say anything because I needed to tell you in person because you need to know in person." Sansa had started rambling, her voice going breathless and high-pitched. "Sansa, woah, calm down, just tell me what it is."

"Mum made Gendry break up with you."

The words had came out in one breath, a concerned look overtook Sansas face.

"What?"

Aryas mind had been reeling, her brain felt as if someone had fried it, as if it was lagging like an old laptop.

"When- when those pictures of you and Aegon came out, mum was telling me - she was telling me about how happy she was you had finally moved on." Her sister had whispered, grabbing onto her hand. "I asked what she meant and - and she told me that she knew about your relationship and she talked to Gendry. She said that she gave him an ultimatum."

"What ultimatum, Sans?" Aryas voice had grown louder, bordering on yelling, "What fucking ultimatum?"

"It was either, he stayed with you and - and mum cut you off." Her breath caught in her throat. "Or, he broke it off and everything would stay the same. She told me Robb called him, too."

 _My Gendry. My stupid, fucking, beautiful Gendry._ Tears had gathered in the back of her eyes as her throat began to burn. _That was them, all that bullshit about deserving me, it was fucking them_. "Robb?" She had whispered, tears slipping out at Sansas nod.

"Arya!" She had heard Sansas call but paid it no mind as she marched out into the living room, her entire family sitting there.

"Sweetling you're ho-"

"No."

She had looked at them properly then, tilting her chin so they could see the devastation and anger on her face. _Look what you did to me. Look at what you fucking did._

"Arya, sweetheart, is everything alright?" Her eyes had snapped over to her mother, venom curled around her tongue, "I don't know mum, would you be alright if you found out your mother and brother forced your boyfriend to break up with you?"

Her voice had been deathly calm as silence reigned. "Would you, mum? Would you be okay if they did that? If they forced him to take the blame?"

"Arya, it was for the best, he's a _nobody_ from Fleabottom!" Robb had cut in, sympathetic yet pleading. " _For the best?_ No, Robb, it fucking wasn't. Giving the man I love a fucking ultimatum is not _for the best,_ judging him based on where he's from is not _for the best_ , it's just for you and your obsession over our reputation!"

"Arya!" The room went stagnant as her father stood up, "Explain what is happening and _don't_ use that type of language in front of me." Her chest had heaved, anger brimming throughout her, threatening to boil over. "What happened is that I was in a relationship, dad. I was in a relationship and he's from Fleabottom so mum and Robb decided to make him choose, he could stay with me and I would get cut off or he could break up with me. I think you can guess what he chose."

The room had stayed silent again, Aryas mum not saying anything, instead choosing to stare at her unblinking. "I'm going. You can talk about it with each other and we can fight it out later but right now I'm going to the man I love and I'm going to make this right because after a lifetime of being second-best and being forgotten about, I _deserve this_."

_Me: Sansa told me everything. Meet me at The Crossroads, 11pm._

xvi

The Crossroads had been nearly empty when she had walked in, Jeyne Heddle behind the bar, double taking when she saw Arya sitting there. "Shit, hiya Arry." A small laugh had escaped Jeyne as she went to serve her, "Gendry know yer here?" Arya had nodded and took the pint appreciatively. "Yeah ah- I'm meeting him actually."

"Thank fuck, he's been a right mess since you broke up - which I mean, am I right in guessing it's about that?" Arya had nodded again, untrusting of her voice not to crack.

"Arya?"

She had froze, her body set alight by the gruff voice, her mind taking her back to every night and day he had whispered that name - he would press it into her skin like a prayer as he worshipped her fervently, hands gripping her hips - every time he would whisper it next to her ear.

He had sat next to her, his tattooed forearms coming to rest on the bar. She had turned, then, a chocked sob trapped in her throat as her eyes landed on him. Ugly bruises had littered his face and neck, his beautiful blue eyes had been tired and heavy and he had a splint on his nose.

"They always go for your nose."

He had chuckled, weak and fragile, still not staring at her. "So," he cleared his throat, "I'm guessing you know?" She had nodded, her eyes not moving from his torn face, finding hidden cuts and bruises. "Yeah, yeah I know." She had gulped, tears started to build. "Gen, I - I I'm sorry for what they did and what they said because it was cruel and it _isn't true."_ He started to shake his head, "No Arya, it wasn't. You deserve someone better, someone who can -"

"I am _sick_ of people telling me what I deserve, Gen. _I_ get to make that decision and Gen, you are _more_ than what I deserve but more importantly, you're who I _want_ to be with, if you still want me." Arya had hesitantly reached out for his hand, breath catching when Gendry linked their fingers together.

"What about Braavos?"

"We can make it work besides," she had shook her head, "I fucking hated it there." Gendry had laughed at that, squeezing her hand. "I'm serious! My instructor only spoke in 3rd person and I'm pretty sure he was trying to indoctrinate me into a cult which like, everyone else was in."

"3rd person? A cult?"

"Yeah and he only called me pretty girl." Arya had giggled at the look on Gendrys face, his mouth open and brows furrowed, muttering something like 'fuckin' perv' under his breath.

"We okay now?"

"Yeah, Arry, we're okay now." He had looked at her, cupping her face in his large hands and Arya swore she had felt her heart begin to piece itself together. "Good and - and don't do anything like that again, alright? It was a stupid fucking idea." He had chuckled, leaning towards her. "Of course, Miss Stark."

When he had kissed her, Arya knew she had came back home.

xvii

"You know, you're going to have to meet my family soon." Gendry had looked up at her with terror filled eyes, not fading even when she had kissed him softly "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Sansa is half in love with you already."

He had tightened his grip on her waist, the sheets around them rustling as he buried his face in her neck. "Yer the only girl for me Arry." Her heart had swelled as she ran her hands through his hair, humming as he placed a kiss on her skin. "I know, Gen." He had placed another kiss on her neck, lifting his head up to kiss her soundly.

"I love you, Arry, I was an idiot for lettin' you go."

Arya had climbed on top of him, letting him wrap his hands around her waist as she laid her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you too, Gen, so fucking much." She had kissed him, then, pouring every ounce of love she had into it, not opening her eyes as they parted.

Gendry had moved to kiss her collarbone, making her hum in contentment as she gripped on to his hair. She had lent down, pressing a kiss behind his ear, "You're still going to have to meet my family."

Gendrys groan and Aryas resulting laughter could be heard for miles on end. Gendrys laughter had soon joined in as he tickled her relentlessly, only stopping to kiss her soundly.

"I love you, angel."

"I love you too, bull."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is! part 2! thank you all so much for the reads, kudos and comments they legit mean the entire world to me and I appreciate them so much.  
> make sure to tell me what you think! I'm not as happy with this chapter as I was with the first one but I think its just because I prefer writing as Gendry and I didn't delve into the Starks as much as I wanted but overall I'm happy with the final product! they're in love and i love them and tbh thts what this was abt  
> again, thank you so much for reading


End file.
